[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal seeks to continue the training program in Translational Research in Neurology that has been based in the Department of Neurology at the Emory University School of Medicine. Extramural funding from the NIH has grown rapidly, and Emory now ranks 9th among Departments of Neurology in NIH funding, and among the top in neuroscience graduate programs. Having established a formidable research presence in a short period, it is clear that having a formal program to train the next generation of physicians and scientists in neurologic research is extremely important. Because a particular strength of the department's research efforts is translational research, and department faculty have a strong record of bringing therapies "from bench to bedside," our Training in Translational Research in Neurology training program has been extremely successful. We will continue to provide to highly qualified and motivated postdoctoral fellows (M.D.s and Ph.D.s) an outstanding, interactive, and interdisciplinary environment for learning to design and carry out neuroscience investigations that are relevant to clinical disease. In addition, we propose to add 1 pre-doctoral student to this training grant. The training has two main components: First, fellows and students are immersed in an intensive, hands-on laboratory training program. Second, they learn clinical aspects of neurologic disorders, including current concepts of pathogenesis and pathophysiology, current therapy and potential "targets" for experimental therapeutic intervention. Fellows will be trained for a minimum of 2 years, and sometimes 3 years. We anticipate recruiting students and Ph.D.s with research experience but little practical knowledge of neurologic disease, and M.D.s with a firm grasp of clinical neurology but little practical research experience. We will also recruit M.D.-Ph.D.s who have completed clinical training and now wish to "re-tool" for a career in neurological research. The program will be administered by Drs. Allan Levey and Yoland Smith and an Executive Committee. The 52 faculty who will serve as training mentors experienced clinician-scientists or basic neuroscientists working on translational research in the Departments of Neurology, Pharmacology, Genetics, and other clinical and basic departments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]